Kingdom Hearts: Illusonal Dreams
Sora is lost in the Dream Relam with riku but sora wil be out of this world to destiny island & Counted With his adventures. Game After Kingdom Hearts:Dream Drop Distance. Characters * Sora (Playable) * Riku * Master Xenahort * Ultimate Xenahnort * Kairi * King Mickey * Donald * Goofy * Queen Minnie * Pete Allies * Zutruaivis (Sora's half Xenanort & a Ture Nobody to Sora) (The World That Never Was) * Simba * Pinocchio * Mowgli * Basil * Mulan * Beast * Tod (Adult) * Taran * naveen/Triana Worlds * Destiny Island * Dream Relam * Pridelands * Towns of Dreams * Land of Dragons * Beast's Castle * Lost Woodern Forest (Base on The Fox & The Hound) * Jungle of the Unknown & Untitled Mysterious Un-tamed (Base on Jungle Book) * Old London (Base on The Great Mouse Detective) * Louisianan City of Wishes & Voodoo Magic (Base on The Princess & the Frog) * Medieval Prydian of Dark Enchanted Illusion of the Dead of Nightmares (Base on The Black Caludrion) * The World That Never Was * 100 Arce Woods (Side-World) * Old Forest of Peace (side-World) (Base on Flowers & Trees) Villains * Zira (Pridelands) * Old Skoopy Tree (Old Forest of Peace) * Honest John & Gidson (Formly) (Towns of Dreams) * Scalawag Raccoon & Igor Monkey (Formly) (Towns of Dreams) * Puppetio (Town of Dreams) * Coachman (Town of Dreams) * Emperor of The Night (Town of Dreams) * Shan Yu (Land of Dragons) * Gaston (Beast's Castle) * Forte (Beast's Castle) * Bear (Lost Woodern Forest) * Horned King (Medieval Prydian of Dark Enchanted Illusion of the Dead of Nightmares) * Shere Khan (Jungle of the Unknown & Untitled Mysterious Un-tamed) * Professor Ratgain (Old London) * Dr.Facilier (Louisianan City of Wishes & Voodoo Magic) * Pete (Town of Dreams) (Working with Puppetio & The Coachman) * Ultimate Xenahnort (The World That Never was) Bosses * Zira (Pridelands) * Old Skoopy Tree (Old Forest of Peace) * Puppetio (Town of Dreams) * Coachman (Town of Dreams) * Emperor of The Night (Town of Dreams) * Shan Yu (Land of Dragons) * Gaston (Beast's Castle) * Forte (Beast's Castle) * Bear (Lost Woodern Forest) * Horned King (Medieval Prydian of Dark Enchanted Illusion of the Dead of Nightmares) * Shere Khan (Jungle of the Unknown & Untitled Mysterious Un-tamed) * Professor Ratgain (Old London) * Dr.Facilier (Louisianan City of Wishes & Voodoo Magic) * Pete (Town of Dreams) (Working with Puppetio & The Coachman) * Ultimate Xenahnort (The World That Never was) (Final Boss) Summons * Kovu - outland & Pride Land Style Charm * Aladdin,Abu,Jasmine & Genie - Lamp Charm * Twikle (Pinocchio's Girlfriend) - Magic Sparkle Charm * King Louie - Banana Charm * Copper - Gun Charm * Wreck it Ralph - 8-bit Mario coin Charm * Roxas - Nobody Symbol Charm * Peter Pan - Pixie Charm Category:Games Category:Stories Category:Fangames Category:Kingdom Hearts: Illusinal Dreams Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Featured Articles